


Geschichten über Hoziers Lieder

by Laudine



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laudine/pseuds/Laudine
Summary: Eine Sammlung Texten, die Lieder von Hozier in Geschichten verwandeln, weiterdenken und weiterführen.





	Geschichten über Hoziers Lieder

Sie lag fiebernd im Bett und war erfüllt von Schmerz. Schweiß hatte sich wie eine nasse Hülle auf ihre Haut gelegt. Immer wieder schrie sie verzweifelt einen Namen - doch niemand hörte es. Schon gar nicht die Person, der der Name gehörte. Nie wieder würde diese Person etwas hören können.  
Nach vielen Stunden sank das Fieber und mit dunklen Augen starte sie auf die Decke ihres Zimmers, kein Auge für den strahlenden Frühlingstag, der sich vor ihrem Fenster ausbreitete. Es war dunkel, als sie aufwachte. Der Mond stand still am Himmel und durchbrach doch nicht die tiefe Dunkelheit, die sich wie ein tiefes Vibrieren durch die Nacht zog. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf und wartete, bis sie genug Kraft hatte, um mit wackeligen Beinen aufzustehen. Beschwörend sprach sie zu sich selbst, betete darum, dass ihr Geist sie nicht verlassen würde, dass sie die Kraft haben würde für das, was nun zu tun war.  
Doch ihr Gespräch mit sich selbst wurde unterbrochen von einem schrecklichen Geräusch. Mit einem Mal war die Luft erfüllt von einem Schreien, das aus dem nahe gelegenem Wald zu kommen schien. Sie war sich sicher, dass es eine Frauenstimme war, dass es die Frauenstimme war und kurz entschlossen zog sie hastig ein Kleid an und rannte mit noch fieberschwachen Beinen, so schnell sie konnte zu der Masse von Bäumen, ohne auch nur daran zu denken, dass sie mit leeren Händen ankommen würde.  
Am Ende war es keine Frau, sondern ein zerzauster Fuchs. In dem Moment, in dem das ängstliche Wesen sie erblickte, war es verstummt. Auch sie schwieg und nur ihr keuchender Atem war zu hören. Mit einem tiefen Schaudern erkannte sie, dass das Bein des Fuchses so stark verletzt war, dass der nackte Knochen herausragte. Konnte diese Verletzung in der Wildheit der Natur heilen? Würde der Fuchs je wieder froh und frei durch die Landschaft streifen? Nein, dachte sie, während sie einen Stein anhob, um dem Schmerz ein Ende zu bereiten.  
Während sie mit dem erhobenen Stein dastand, fragte sie sich, wie groß wohl die Zähne dessen waren, der diese Wunde verursacht hatte? 

Die beiden waren nicht mehr alleine - unbemerkt, war eine dritte Kreatur in ihre Nähe getreten und nun sah sie sich unvermittelt von zwei Augen beobachtet. Mit einem Satz brach die Kreatur aus der Dunkelheit des Dickichts und in Sekunden entschied sie sich, zu rennen und ein Leben zu retten, dass sie schon nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Wie ein Reh auf der Flucht flog sie durch den Wald - vergessen war der Wunsch vereint zu werden mit der Person, die sie so plötzlich verlassen hatte. Nein, nun hielt sie es fest, hielt es an sich gepresst und wollte ihr Leben, so klein und traurig und dunkel es auch war, behalten.  
“Du Liebe meines Lebens - ich habe noch etwas zu tun.”  
Wie viele Jahre nun auch noch kommen würden, sie wusste, dass sie auch diese ertragen würde. Denn in der Verschwiegenheit des Waldes hatte sie etwas lange verlorenes gefunden. Es war ihr Wille zu leben, der nun wie ein Funke in ihr entflammt war, sie erwärmte und erhellte. 

Die Kreatur und der Fuchs saßen derweil am Waldrand, das Bein des Fuchses lange geheilt. Zufrieden über ihre heutige Arbeit, blickten die Beiden in den Himmel, der langsam die ersten Zeichen des neu anbrechenden Tages zeigte.


End file.
